


Sick Dick

by LunaStories



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas experiences the magic of human illnesses for the first time, Cute, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SPN Fluff Bingo 2018, Sick Castiel, Valentines Day Fic, but like a lot of comfort and fluff, cas has the flu and is grumpy, cas needs to not take advice from cosmos, dean takes care of him, it's the cutest shit, spnfluffbingo, spoiler alert: he wants to smite it, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Castiel had plans for Valentine's day. He was going to do the full human experience and show his appreciation for Dean.His immune system had other ideas.





	Sick Dick

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the fluffiest shit please just take it. It's like 30 mins late for valentine's day BUT OH WELL I'M SURE IT'S STILL VALENTINE'S SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD. 
> 
> Last minute decided to do a fic for Valentine's day. It's unbeta-ed lmao I'm not known for my good decisions haha. The title was a product of sleep deprivation and horrible enabling by Crypto. I swear the fic is actually super cute I PROMISE T^T
> 
> A HUGE thank you to the amazing dmsilvisart who made me an absolutely amazing fanart for this fic for my birthday! I appreciate it so much and honestly the facial expressions are gold. You can find the post [here](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/post/175421381528/june-birthday-art) please reblog it and follow them!
> 
> Happy Unattached Drifter Christmas day!

“Cas.” Dean’s tone was stern as he held the cup out to Castiel, the ex-angel glaring at the mug as if it had personally offended him. Castiel was in bed, swaddled in blankets. The sweat from his fever made his hair stick to his forehead and he looked more like a drowned puppy than a badass angel of the lord.  
  
“I’m fine, Dean.” Castiel grumbled out, his voice deepened and raspy from his illness. Even as he spoke, a coughing fit overtook his body, causing him to curl up into a ball.  
  
Dean’s scoffed, sighing as he gently helped Castiel up until he was leaning against the headboards. The man went without a word, too exhausted to put up a fight or glare at Dean for treating him like he was incapacitated. The truth was, this was the first human illness Castiel had ever experienced in his long life as an angel. Now, made human by his lack of grace, he had to endure the tortures of human illnesses.  
  
For the first time, he felt weak and powerless in his vessel. He felt like he was trapped. He didn’t like it and it made him much more irritable than usual.  
  
“Here.” Dean insisted, his voice gruff as he held out the cup of medication to Castiel again. “Drink this and you’ll be back to your feathery self in no time.”  
  
Castiel’s shoulders slumped at Dean’s thoughtless mention, taking the mug resignedly and sipping it slowly. His nose wrinkled at the bitter taste, his expression scrunched up in a grimace. Dean huffed out a laugh at that, scooting closer till he was also leaning against the headboard, Castiel’s face tucked into his neck. Dean smoothed his hand a few times through Castiel’s unruly hair, petting him as he slowly breathed out, his breath ruffling the messy dark strands. He pressed his lips on the crown of Castiel’s hair, smiling when Cas let out a contented sigh and snuggled closer.  
  
Once Castiel was finished with the medication, Dean grabbed it and put it on the bedside table. He then grabbed the plate of food he’d cooked up for Cas, placing it on his lap and using his free hand to spear some of the eggs and holding it up to Cas’ mouth.  
  
“You need to eat to get better. C’mon.” Dean prompted as he patiently waited until Castiel tiredly opened his mouth to feed him the food. He chewed slowly, his taste buds rebelling at the taste of food and the residue nausea from his illness making the meal less appetizing to him.  
  
“No burger this time? I thought that was the only thing you knew how to make.” Even exhausted, Castiel was still a sassy little shit and Dean grinned, despite the mock offense in his tone.  
  
“Hey, I know how to cook other stuff too. Besides, burgers are not for sick patients. You’ll have to settle for lightly salted eggs and some of those leafy greens Sammy likes.”  
  
Castiel grumbled but accepted the food readily, grateful that Dean had chosen to make him a light meal. He didn’t think he could handle a burger in his condition anyways, just the thought of red meat made him want to gag.  
  
Castiel finished his food and started dozing off, the blanket around him warm and cozy. He could feel the steady rise and fall of Dean’s chest, the rhythm of it soothing and one he was familiar with. His glazed over eyes stared at the way his hands traced patterns on Dean’s stomach, only a layer of clothing between them. It was comforting and just what he needed.  
  
He hadn’t anticipated this illness. It had hit him out of nowhere and at first he’d assumed it was some form of curse but Dean had laughed and diagnosed him with the common flu. It was definitely not something he was used to but at least he had Dean there to support him.  
  
He was always so thankful for the human. That’s why he had plans for Valentine’s day, ones that would hopefully show his appreciation in a way humans were familiar with.  
  
That thought jolted him out of his stupor, his head rising so fast he accidentally hit Dean on his chin. Castiel clambered around a bit before settling for straddling Dean’s lap, the human’s hands quickly flying up to his waist to steady him.  
  
“Ow! Cas!” Dean startled as well. He’d been settling in for a nice long nap with Cas when it seemed as if something startled the man. His initial pained reaction quickly melted into concern when he noticed the wild look in Castiel’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Dean, what day is today?” Castiel’s voice was a hoarse whisper but Dean understood him well enough. He took a moment to think before remembering exactly what day it was.  
  
Dean smirked, tilting his head to look up at the man hovering slightly above him.  
  
“It’s Valentine’s day today. You know, unattached drifter Christmas.” At Castiel’s horrified look he quickly amended his words, rubbing a soothing hand down Castiel’s sweaty back. Dean shot the man a chagrined smile before pulling him down with a hand on the back of his neck. He pressed several short, sweet kisses to his chapped lips, lightly biting at Castiel’s flushed skin as he teased his neck.  
  
“Of course, I won’t be doing any drifting since I have you.” Dean whispered into Castiel’s collarbones, his teeth and tongue trailing down his chest. Castiel gasped at the ministrations, his hands flying up to grip tightly onto Dean’s shoulders, holding them to ground himself.  
  
“No, wait Dean-” Castiel caught his breath as Dean pulled away.  
  
“What’s wrong?” The hunter murmured as his eyes darted over Castiel’s form.  
  
Sighing, he let his body curl forward, carefully dropping his forehead onto Dean’s shoulder. He let out a long breath, the heat of it felt even through Dean’s shirt. The human shivered at the sensation, wrapping his arms around Castiel as his hands roamed his back.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Castiel mumbled something into Dean’s skin, his words muffled.  
  
“What was that?” Dean asked, a hand petting Castiel as the hunter turned his face and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s cheek, his ear, any place he could reach. “Whatever’s the problem we can fix it.”  
  
Castiel groaned, finally twisting his head until he wasn’t completely hidden in the crook of Dean’s neck. He lifted one arm and slung it over Dean’s other shoulder, hugging the humann closer.  
  
“I was supposed to make you breakfast in bed. Instead, you ended up getting me breakfast in bed and also took care of me while I was helpless.” Castiel grumbled, his tone petulant and more than a little guilty that in his fevered haze he hadn’t noticed it was Valentine’s day.  
  
Dean let out a startled chuckle, his eyes crinkling in humor but his tone bewildered.  
  
“And why exactly were you going to do that for? You know I don’t care for that crap.” He soothed the man, understanding that even if Dean didn’t care, it seemed like it meant a lot to Castiel.  
  
“I wanted to show you I appreciated you in a human way. I’ve read Cosmos. They say breakfast in bed and a blowjob is the best way to appreciate your partner.”  
  
Dean couldn’t hold in the full bodied laugh at Castiel’s words, his breathless laughter shaking the man from his comfortable position. Castiel scowled at him, pulling back and staring down with confused eyes.

  


  
“Why are you laughing?” Castiel was practically pouting. If he had the energy, he’d be grumpily crossing his arms.  
  
Dean didn’t resist, pressing up and kissing the pout off his face. “You make me so crazy sometimes.”  
  
The dazed look was back, a welcome after effect of kissing with Dean. Still, through his distraction, he managed to frown. “That was not my intention.”  
  
“It’s not a bad thing, Cas.” Dean smiled, gently framing Castiel’s face with his hands, giving in to his urge to slip a thump into Cas’ mouth. Eyes half lidded, and still panting, Castiel didn’t need any prompting before sucking Dean’s finger. Dean groaned, his grin mischievous and breath speeding up as well.  
  
“Well, since I did the breakfast in bed part, there’s still one other part of your plan you could do for me…” Dean gave a lascivious waggle of his eyebrows, succeeding in getting Castiel to smile.  
  
Castiel huffed out a muted laugh, shaking his head fondly. “That’s not romantic at all, Dean.”  
  
“It is for us.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Castiel pushed the blankets back and slowly slid down Dean’s body, his hands tracing the muscles as he went.  
  
Glancing up through his eyelashes, his breath hot over Dean’s growing erection, he was arguably the sexiest man Dean has ever seen. He slid his hand into Castiel’s dark hair, testing his grip and subtly pressing Castiel’s head down to his dick, though his boxers were in the way. Still, his groan quickly turned into surprised laughter at Castiel’s next words.  
  
“If I sneeze on your dick, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Castiel rumbled out, his own amusement decorating his words with humor. It was with gentle words and a growing love for this ridiculous man that was his, that Dean spoke.  
  
“I’ll take that chance.”  
  
_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! 
> 
> If you did please leave a comment or kudos. Please, I didn't have a valentine and any commenters will be my new significant others. Help me start my harem. That is all. I'm really sleep deprived right now haha sorry for the incoherent rambling. 
> 
> You can find my tumblr [Here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
